


New Emotions

by DaydreamerProblems



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamerProblems/pseuds/DaydreamerProblems
Summary: I wrote this way back before season 4 (after the season 3 finale) as a beginning to season 4.  This is the first story I've posted here and there's a bit of smut. It's short.
Relationships: Delena - Relationship, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 14





	New Emotions

Elena took a deep breath before entering the old Salvatore boarding house. Donning a dark blue jacket, green scarf, and her favorite pair of dark blue jeans, she had been regretting talking to Damon, but it was needed. If the three of them were to get along, she would need to be there for Damon as a friend, and she wanted to. As much as she loved Stefan, she couldn’t hide her feelings for Damon from herself forever. She cared about him and he was hurting after she made her feelings about Stefan clear.   
“What are you doing here Elena?” Damon called nonchalantly from the den. “Stefan’s not here.”   
“Actually, I came to see you.” Elena said, unbuttoning her coat as she met Damon in the den. She glanced at him, feeling a bit flushed. Damon was his usual dark charming self, wearing jeans and an unbuttoned black dress shirt. He was, as always, drinking. Their dark surroundings highlighting his mood.  
“Oh and why would you do that? You made your choice Elena, the rest of us are just left to deal with it.” his voice was full of bite as he threw back the rest of his drink, draining it easily.  
“Damon I…” Elena took a well meaning step toward Damon.  
“Just don’t, it’s hard enough as it is.” Damon said, turning to refill his glass. “Maybe I’ll find comfort in a sorority girl.” he said with a grin. “Or three.” his eyes sad as he lifted the glass to his lips.  
“Don’t, don’t do that.” Elena said frustration evident in her voice. “Don’t turn it off, you’re feeling something. That’s good.” Her face clouded with concern, angering him further.   
“Always the perpetual do-gooder Elena. Well take the night off.” Damon’s voice was full of spite, in an effort to hide his pain as he turned away from Elena while finishing his drink. “Thirsty?” he asked her, holding out his empty glass. Elena shook her head, second-guessing her coming here. “No?” Damon questioned, setting his empty glass down. “How about something a little stronger?” Damon smirked tossing Elena an O positive Mystic Falls blood bad. She caught the bag in a flash, filled with a sudden overwhelming sense of hunger. She stared at the blood bag in her hands before tearing it open, causing a flash of surprise to cross Damon’s face.  
“Maybe I’m feeling a bit naughty.” She said before taking a sip.  
“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were Katherine.” Damon smirked, admiring Elena’s now blood red lips.  
“She has told me I have the Petrova fire.” Elena joked, mimicking the original Doppler-ganger, taking another sip.  
“I can see that.” Damon countered, moving closer to Elena. She flinched away from him as he grabbed for the blood bag. “Relax, I just want a drink.” He teased as he took a sip. “I have to ask,” he said seriously, staring into her eyes.   
It was only then that she realized how close to her he really was. She braced herself, drawing in a large breath. “Damon” she cautioned, taking a small step back.  
“Just listen.” Damon pleaded, taking a step to close the gap. “Why Stefan?” He said searching her eyes for an answer. “Why not me?” He laid his hands on her shoulders, his eyes frantically searching hers.  
“Damon. I-I can’t.” Elena said looking anywhere but Damon’s unguarded eyes.  
“Elena” Damon uttered, gently moving her head so she would look at him.  
“Don’t Damon.” Elena pleaded, looking back into Damon’s entrancing blue eyes.  
“I love you Elena.” Damon said holding Elena’s shoulders. “It will always be you.” Elena stood there unable to respond. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel anything for me. I know you love Stefan, but you love me too. Don’t you.”  
“I care about you Damon. But I can’t do this to Stefan. I can’t…” Damon leaned down and quieted her with a kiss. As he pulled away he gazed into her eyes before she kissed him back. Suddenly he had her against the wall as they kissed in a flurry of passion. In a vibrating blur of motion Damon and Elena were in Damon’s room. In an instant Elena had removed Damon’s shirt and had thrown him down onto his own bed.   
“I like this Elena.” Damon smirked before appearing in front of her. They continued as Damon helped Elena out of her shirt. “Nice bra, black and lacy. I like it.” Damon smiled.  
“Oh shut-up.” Elena laughed. Suddenly Damon was behind her, kissing her neck. Elena moaned, feeling his skin against hers was driving her crazy. Her newly heightened emotions controlling her. She wanted him and she knew how long he had wanted her. She let out a low throaty moan, as she leaned back closing her eyes. Damon succumbed to lust and in a frenzy bit Elena’s neck. He instantly pulled away. “Elena, I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?” He asked looking at her neck only to see his bite mark fade away quickly.  
“I’m a vampire remember?” She said wiping away the blood. “It’s okay, see.” She tilted her neck towards him. He gently brushed his fingers over it sending electricity through her veins. She moaned softly, eyes closed as she whispered, “Bite me again.” They were both shocked by her request and Damon hesitated before complying. Yet both moaned in ecstasy as he bit her neck. The taste of her blood fueling his excitement. The mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through her like fire. Damon couldn’t take it anymore. He spun her around and kissed her deeply, moving towards the bed. Before he could go any further Elena had him on the bed and was straddling him. She leaned down and gave him a teasing kiss. He pulled her onto him and slowly flipped her until he was on top. Once he was back in control he smiled down at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her in a passionate kiss. She rapidly undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He grinned through their kiss as he fumbled with hers. Finally they were both free from their jeans, and he teased her through her black lacy thong. Her back arched in response, attempting to gain any relief for the throbbing between her legs. After a moment it was all too much and he caved. She gasped as he entered her and he paused, again worried that he had hurt her. But upon hearing no protest he continued. He moved into her, slowly at first then speeding up to match her rhythm. She dug her nails into his back pulling him deeper; he mirrored her actions by biting her shoulder, the taste of her exciting him further. This threw her over the edge and into the throws of her budding orgasm. She moaned from her throat “Damon.” He picked up speed, sending her into the full force of her orgasm. Her contracting was too much for him and he came, collapsing on top of her before rolling off to the side. They both lay there breathing heavily, unsure of what they had just done or where this would lead. But both knowing this could never be undone.


End file.
